This is a competitive renewal application for a T35 Short Term Minority Training Program which we have conducted for the past 10 years. We are requesting support for for stipends for 15 students. Children's Hospital Oakland Research Institute (CHORI) has developed a comprehensive program for undergraduate minority students. The program selects students who may be unlikely to get opportunities to be in research based upon their academic performance but who are likely to benefit from the experience we offer. The specific objectives of our program are 1) to enhance the opportunities, access, and retention of qualified undergraduates in the biological sciences, with the goal of encouraging minority students and women to pursue careers in biomedical research, 2) to stimulate student's interest in and exposure to minority health issues, 3) to provide students with culturally sensitive professional role models, 4) to work with nearby colleges to identify students, 5) to provide exposure to laboratory and clinical research in a setting where student interests are nurtured. Participating faculty are experienced investigators and educators in different aspects of research related to the NHLBI's mission. At the program initiation, each student is required to prepare a brief written research proposal containing specific aims, background, research design and methods and significance. Under their mentors' guidance (1/1), students design and perform their project, master necessary techniques, analyze data, and present their results in written, oral or poster board format to their peers, parents and research staff. Students meet with the director and co-director on a weekly basis and present progress reports and share experiences. A seminar series is provided to the students which includes presentations by scientists, patients and their families. Cultural and ethical issues in science and medicine are discussed. An evaluation procedure is used for students and mentors. The primary objective of the program is to provide an exciting, worthwhile, individually designed research experience that will encourage minority students to experience the excitement of research and consider a career in biomedical research.